This invention relates to a fastening device for a component installed in a depression in an automotive body part, inserted into the depression from outside via an inclined assembly position, and shifted by a swiveling motion into an operating position within the depression. The fastening device includes a mounting part, integrally molded on a first edge area of the component, which, in the operating position, is in an operative connection with a first side wall section of the depression, and an elastic catch part, provided on an opposite second edge area, cooperating with a second side wall section of the depression. The depression includes third and fourth wall sections arranged with distance between them.
German Patent DE 30 44 313 C2 describes a fastening device approximately of this type with which catch parts, supporting parts and mounting parts are provided on the component. A swivel pin that forms the mounting part is integrally molded on a lateral edge area of the component and is inserted into an opening in the adjacent side wall section of the depression, the opening being lined with an elastic bush.
The fastening device also includes a separately fabricated V-shaped catch part attached to the component, whereby a catch hook of the catch part cooperates to form a connection to an opening in the side wall section of the depression. In addition, an S-shaped supporting part made of spring steel is provided on the back side of the component and is supported at its free end on the rear end of the depression under a prestress.
This arrangement has the disadvantage that the fastening device is formed by a plurality of parts which must be fastened to the component. Furthermore the insertion of the plug journal into the bush and/or opening in the side wall section is difficult because the opening is covered by the component as the component is brought into its proximity.
With this arrangement, the component may become uninstalled from the outside due to external pressure on the component, so it may happen that the connection is released and the component inadvertently falls out of the depression.
An object of this invention is to improve upon a fastening device such that the design of the fastening device is simplified and rapid and easy installation and removal are insured without requiring adjustment work.
This object is achieved according to this invention by providing a device which can be introduced between the depression and the component in an area of the third and fourth wall sections so as to ensure insertion of the component into the depression in a proper position and defined pivoting of the component about a pivot axis, which runs approximately at a right angle to the third and fourth wall sections, into the operating position, and, when the component is pivoted, by having the mounting part engage behind a free edge area of the first side wall section and the elastic catch part cooperate engagingly with a free edge area of the second side wall section. Additional features embodying this invention in an advantageous manner are claimed.
The main advantages achieved with this invention are that the component to be installed is inserted in the correct position due to the devices inserted in between in an upper region and a lower region between the depression and the adjacent component, and that swiveling of the component about a vertical swivel axis is achieved, thus permitting considerable time savings in assembly.
All parts of the fastening device are integrated into the body part and/or the component to be installed so that no additional fastening elements or parts (mounting frames, etc.) are needed. Only the two adjacent components need be coordinated mutually. This ensures easy installation and removal without requiring additional tools. The component can be removed by using a credit card or something similar which can be inserted into the gap between the component and the depression in the area of the catch part.
In dismantling, a safety lock is provided which is formed by the two-step design of the catch hook. Therefore, the component automatically springs forward and need not be pulled out of the depression but remains secured. The component remains in its operating position or returns to its operating position when a force is acting from the outside, e.g., by pendulum impact.
The component can be removed from the depression only by twice inserting a credit card or something similar.
The curved rear wall section has two openings adjacent to it laterally, and the housing of the component to be installed is designed to support insertion of the component in the correct position into the depression in the body part in the transverse direction.
One exemplary embodiment of this invention is explained in greater detail below.